Lista de engaños
by Namikazee
Summary: —Te lo dije, soy problematica. Sabes que no soy buena.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

><p><strong>Lista de engaños<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura?

La manera en que él había pronunciado su nombre le provoco un escalofrío que inútilmente trato de disimular. Aquellos ojos azules llenos de alegría y amor habían desaparecido, allí solo había dolor y decepción, y, para más revoltijos en su estómago, estaba reflejada en su iris la resignación.

Ella veía como aquel hombre tan sincero, simpático y dulce se había perdido varios años de su vida conquistándola. Sin embargo, a ella jamás le había importado demasiado los sentimientos de Naruto. Fue su mejor amigo en la secundaria y, por más perra que haya sido en el pasado, él era sagrado. Sabía que hombres con Naruto no podría jugar, porque eran aquellos que simplemente no se merecen ser humillados y engañados como tantos idiotas que se había cruzado en su vida. Hombres como Naruto eran para casarse y tener hijos. Sakura nunca había creído en el matrimonio luego de que su padre abandonara a su madre, sin mencionar la lista de padrastros que tenía, y lo siguiente no entraba en su cabeza de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, allí estaban ambos, en un callejón al lado del bar donde la había encontrado minutos antes. El rubio estaba echado en el suelo con las ropas desalineadas y rotas, le habían reventado el labio y la nariz, por lo que su camisa blanca que se adhería a su tonificado cuerpo había quedado manchada de sangre. Y ella sabía que la culpa de que Naruto estuviera en aquellas condiciones, además de estar ebrio, era solamente suya.

Naruto la miraba con insistencia, esperando a que Sakura hablara de una buena vez. Ella estaba parada enfrente de él y se cruzó de brazos, con nervios trago saliva y aparto la mirada. Se odiaba tanto aquellos momentos. Quería decirle cuanto lo sentía, quería prometerle que jamás volvería hacerlo y que realmente lo amaba como nunca antes lo había hecho anteriormente en su vida, pero ella sabía que todas aquellas palabras eran mentiras, porque ella no lo sentía, lo volvería a hacer y no lo amaba de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Lo peor es que no podía soltar a Naruto. No podía hacerlo por más egoísta que fuese. Estaba tan sola y herida. No quería que el calor de los brazos de Naruto la abandonara, ya bastantes personas la habían dejado en mitad del camino. Perderlo sería insoportable.

—Te lo dije, soy una problematica —dio su patética excusa, la misma de siempre, pero ella creía que era necesario recordárselo —Sabes que no soy buena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Esto es raro y nuevo para mi porque nunca NUNCA escribí algo NaruSaku, ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza hacer un escrito porque no soy fan de la pareja. Ojo, esto no quiere decir que no me guste o la critique, simplemente no le prestaba atención. Sin embargo,__ escuche por septuagésima vez "You know I'm not good" de Amy Winehouse y no pude evitar pensar en un drabble con Naruto y Sakura. _

_Pienso hacer otros drabbles con la misma temática e historia (: o al menos hasta que la canción deje de inspirarme n.n  
><em>

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

><p><em><strong>(2)<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se encontraba en el bar que siempre frecuentaba todos los viernes del tercer mes con Tenten, la única amiga que tenía en el mundo. Nunca había tenido buenas relaciones con las demás mujeres, siempre era señalada por su manera tan liberal de ser y la envidia que provocaba en todas ellas, ya sea por su belleza, su manera desenvuelta de llevarse con los hombres o sus increíbles calificaciones y desempeño en el trabajo. Tenten había sido la única que la aceptaba tal como era, jamás la juzgaba por más perra que pudiera ser.

Pidió un whisky al barman mientras se acomodaba en el taburete de la barra de madera. El muchacho asintió y sirvió el trago, dejándolo delante de ella. Sakura sostuvo la copa en sus manos y le dio un largo sorbo. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta que Tenten estaba retrasada. Soltó un suspiro con fastidio y se imaginó que debía estar despidiéndose de Neji, su novio, quien estaba a punto de tomarse un vuelo hacia New York por asuntos de trabajo.

Sintió que alguien se posiciono a su lado, volteo a ver quién era el desconocido y curvo una sonrisa coqueta en cuanto noto lo atractivo que era. Tenía el cabello castaño y revoltoso, sus facciones atractivas, salvajes al igual que el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa seductora que prometía un buen momento.

—Disculpa, no he podido evitar acercarme para ver tu belleza aún más cerca —comento el muchacho recorriéndola con la mirada su cuerpo. Sakura se felicitó por haberse colocado aquel vestido negro ajustado que resaltaba todos sus atributos.

—Espero que no te haya decepcionado entonces —hablo en un tono seductor, lo que logro envolver el iris del muchacho en puro deseo.

—Para nada. Soy Kiba, preciosa.

—Sakura —estrecho la mano con él sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Dime, Sakura, ¿estás sola esta maravillosa noche?

Amago a hablar, pero antes que pudiera contestar su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente. Le pidió con la mirada al muchacho que esperase y este asintió. Reviso su bolso hasta encontrar el móvil. Se quedó estática por unos segundos observando el nombre de la persona que la llamaba, se debatió entre que hacer por unos breves segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba apretando el botón para cortar la llamada de su novio.

Puso su celular en silencio y lo guardo, se dio vuelta para encarar al muchacho y volvió a sonreír coqueta.

—Sí, estoy sola.

* * *

><p>—Lo siento, Naruto, pero Sakura no está conmigo —dijo Tenten preocupada desde la otra línea —Cuando llegue al bar ella no estaba, supongo que se habrá molestado porque me tarde mucho en ir...<p>

—Está bien, Tenten. No te preocupes —contesto Naruto con su inusual optimismo y simpatía, pero ella noto como estaba forzando su voz—Seguro paso a ver a su madre, ttebayo.

—Sí, seguramente.

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos antes que decidieran despedirse. Los dos sabían perfectamente que Sakura jamás visitaba a su madre, sabían que se estaban mintiendo entre ellos para no empezar una charla incómoda para los dos y también muy dolorosa para el rubio. Lo peor es que sabían lo que ella estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Sigo inspirada en esto, aunque se me rompe el corazón con Narutin T.T Pobrecillo :c_

_En fin, espero que entiendan que esto no es una historia de amor amorrr (?) Habrá momentos entre ellos románticos, no será todo desgracia._

_Recuerden que esto es una serie de drabbes que se conectan por la trama y los personajes, no haré capítulos largos._

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

><p><em><strong>(3)<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan.

Ella sonrió un tanto incomoda y recibió el ramo de rosas que su novio le extendía. Las olio y coloco una sonrisa falsa, fingiendo que aquel regalo le gustaba. Lo cierto es que ella odiaba todo ese tipo de regalos que Naruto le hacía, pero no le quedaba otra que aceptar. Antes los rechazaba constantemente y le valía mierda la expresión de dolor y decepción del rubio. Sin embargo, recordaba cada vez que compartió su cuerpo con alguien más desde el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con él, lo que le hacía tragarse sus palabras y comportarse como debería ser.

—Muchas gracias —contesto dándole un casto beso. Se dio media vuelta y coloco el ramo en agua.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar esta noche? —pregunto entusiasmado.

Sakura cerró los ojos con pesadez y retuvo un suspiro. Diablos, ¿por qué olvido que justamente aquel día era su cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado completamente, ahora comprendía porque Sai, su ex novio, deseaba verla con tanto fervor aquel día.

Se dio media vuelta, encarando a su novio.

—Lo siento —murmuro fingiendo tristeza y observo como los ojos azules del rubio se iban apagando —Las chicas de la oficina me han invitado a salir. Ya sabes, es sábado —se encogió de hombros. Al notar que Naruto no contestaba, se acercó hacia él y rodeo sus brazos en su cuello —Si quieres no voy, me quedo contigo —sonrió cerrando los ojos, esperando que su táctica funcione.

Cuando escuche el suspiro de Naruto, supo que tenía la victoria.

* * *

><p>—Estás un poco tensa ¿No te parece? —susurro Sai en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo y fregar su miembro contra la entrepierna de Sakura.<p>

Ella jadeo ligeramente mientras los labios de Sai iban recorriendo su cuello y sus manos masajeaban con sensualidad su pecho. Había salido con Sai unos meses antes de ser la novia de Naruto. No le gustaba su personalidad ni tampoco lo veía como algo serio, pero sin dudas le encantaba la manera en que la trataba en la cama. Tan pasional, sin una pisca de amor. Todo lo contrario a Naruto.

—Ábrete de piernas, quiero meterla ahora.

Le hizo caso, perdida entre el deseo y la tentación. Entonces, cuando él entro en ella soltó un gemido de placer. Inmediato, recordó que Naruto Jamás iba tan veloz como iba el pelinegro, que este producía caricias vacías de cariño como Naruto lo hacía.

Abierta de piernas mientras su ex novio entraba y salía de ella, Sakura comprendió cuan vacía estaría su vida sin Naruto. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué seguía sin amarlo?

Oh si, ella era la del jodido problema.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Me encanta escribir aquí, me siento muy identificada con Saku y su rollo de ser una jodida forra con Naruto xd Ahora vendrán en Drabbles una parte de la historia de Sakura y porque ella es así, como se hizo amiga de Naruto y luego como llegaron a ser novios. _

_Por cierto, si tienen canciones en la que pueda inspirarme, se los agradecería! Les dedicare el cap si lo hacen n.n_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

><p><em><strong>(4)<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tenía cinco años cuando su padre hizo las maletas y se fue de casa. Recordaba a la perfección su madre tomando de una botella de vino y bebiendo directamente del pico, dándole sorbos largos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Se notaba que había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello rubio estaba sin color al igual que aquellos ojos verdes. Parecía que había envejecido veinte años más.

Fue la primera vez que llevo a su madre al cuarto después de su quinta botella de vino. A recostarla con esfuerzo, la rubia suspiro con pesadez.

—Sakura, jamás te enamores de un hombre. Son solo unos cerdos. Tu padre era peor que un cerdo.

Ella solo asintió y le tapo con una frazada para que no pasara frío. Pensaba que todo se solucionaría pronto, que su padre volvería y su madre nunca volvería a terminar así.

Se equivocó.

Su padre jamás volvió. Su madre se convirtió en una alcohólica en busca de un amor que le correspondiese.

Una larga lista de hombres pasaron por su casa. Mebuki se divertía, se sentía una adolescente con hombres más grandes o más jóvenes. Sakura siempre había admirado la manera en que su madre podía controlarlos con una sola mirada. Ansiaba que llegara su turno. Quería sentirse tan amada, deseada y llena de atención como su madre, solo para llenar un poco el vacío después que su padre se fugase con su amante a quien sabe dónde.

Su oportunidad llego cuando conoció a uno de los amigos que frecuentaba su madre. Era un hombre que le llevaba más de quince años y le había enseñado todo lo que sabía del buen sexo cuando solo tenía catorce años. Para su mala suerte, todo termino cuando su madre los descubrió follando en su cuarto.

En ese entonces, ella creía que Kakashi sería el príncipe azul que la rescataría de aquel horrible hogar. Sin embargo, él se marchó a Inglaterra después de ello.

Realmente había odiado a su madre por separarla del único hombre que realmente la había respetado hasta la llegada de Naruto.

Sakura suspiro. Recostada en su cuarto, su cabeza le iba a explotar por la pelea reciente con su novio. Él se había marchado del departamento y estaba segura que mañana volvería a rogarle perdón por más que no tuviera la culpa. A veces podía ser tan hija de puta.

Tomo una fotografía escondida en el fondo del cajón de la mesita de luz y recordó lo que era tener una familia. Allí estaban Kizashi y Mebuki antes de toda la catástrofe. Nunca más volvió a tener contacto con su padre hasta los veinte años y termino rechazándola, acusándola de prostituta.

Y su madre... bien, ella odiaba a Mebuki después de todo lo que le hizo pasar. Después de eso. Mebuki le dio el golpe final para volverla una completa zorra sin corazón.

Lo irónico es que era justamente como ella: alcohólica, adicta al tabaco y engañando a un buen hombre a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Siento mi desaparición este último tiempo, pero estas semanas no me he mantenido quieta ni por un segundo y estuve de aquí para allá. Seguiré haciendo drabbles, sigo inspirada en esta idea n.n _

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a Thathuhime por la lista de canciones. Conocía algunas y otras no, me sirvieron mucho para desarrollar mejor la trama en mi mente :D Por ello mismo, te dedico este capitulo _

_En fin, volveré pronto n.n debo subir en mis demás novelas T.T_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

><p><em><strong>(5)<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se clasificaba por ser una persona para nada sensible ni misecordiosa, menos aun con las personas que la habían lastimado tanto en el pasado; peor era si se trataba de su madre. Por ello mismo, cuando Mebuki golpeo la puerta de su departamento a las tres y media de la mañana, no dudo segundo alguno en cerrarle la puerta en su cara luego de tener una pequeña discusión.

Naruto se había levantado por los gritos de su novia y de su suegra, llego justo en el momento en que Sakura había decido darle un buen portazo al rostro de su progenitora.

—¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué estaba tu madre aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?—inquirió sorprendido, pero también ciertamente decepcionado por la acción de la pelirosa. Sabía que no se llevaban bien y la mayor parte de sus conversaciones se rebalsaba en sarcasmo e insultos camuflados, pero no comprendía que tan lejos era el odio entre ellas.

La Haruno lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no comenzar a gritarle. Naruto no tenía la culpa, él no sabía ni un tercio de lo que le había hecho su madre en el pasado.

—Solo venía a saludar —sonrió falsamente y se acercó hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. —Vamos a la cama, amor. Quiero sentirte.

Ella jamás era cariñosa con él ni tampoco era quien daba pie el comienzo de un encuentro fogoso entre ellos. Naruto iba a protestar que aquello no la haría salir de la conversación que tendrían, pero Sakura se adelantó y choco sus labios de manera posesiva y brusca. Él no tardó en responder y dejarse llevar por el dulce sabor que solo su novia podía tener.

* * *

><p>Naruto roncaba tres horas después, justo cuando terminaron la segunda ronda. Mañana tendría que trabajar y era mejor que durmiera o estaría cansado el resto del día, o esa fue la excusa de Sakura para alejarse de él. A veces odiaba su consciencia que parecía recriminarle lo hija de puta que era al estar con Naruto cuando estaba con otros.<p>

Recordó con odio el rostro de su madre, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de odio y burla.

_—Dame esos cinco mil dólares, Sakura. Los necesito o estoy muerta._

_—Me importa un carajo que te mueras, vieja estúpida —susurro con los dientes apretados y reprimiéndose para no gritar, despertaría a Naruto y eso era lo que menos quería. —¿Por qué no vas a cogerte a un millonario y me dejas tranquila? ¿O qué? ¿La gran Mebuki no consigue quien sea lo suficientemente idiota para caer en sus faldas?_

_Mebuki la miro con odio y apretó con fuerza los puños._

_—Le diré al imbécil de tu novio todo lo que haces a sus espaldas, Sakura-chan —la sonrisa ladina llena de burla y victoria hizo que la sangre de la pelirosa subiera a la cabeza. La miro sin despegar la mirada de su madre, jade contra jade se debatieron, poniéndose a prueba. —Le diré lo cornudo que es por estar con semejante zorra..._

_—Vamos —Sakura soltó una risita —¿Realmente crees que Naruto te creerá?_

_—Obvio, más si tengo una prueba pequeña —Entonces Sakura miro con terror la fotografía de ella misma besándose en un callejón con el tal Kiba, quien estaba metiéndole una mano debajo de su vestido. —Tú decides, cariño._

Y allí fue cuando le soltó a su madre que era una maldita zorra y que por ello los hombres siempre la dejaban, entre otras cosas. Mebuki le había propinado una cachetada mientras sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas, pero a Sakura no le importó. Al menos tenía suerte, estaba el pobre idiota de Shino Aburame, un raro amante de los insectos que le había propuesto más de una vez pagar por una acostada y quitarle lo virgen.

Miro a Naruto dormido, tan perdido en sus sueños y sus ronquidos. Se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, sintiendo la culpa carcomerla por dentro. Prefería meterle los cuernos que a usar su cuenta bancaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Sigo debiendo en las demás novelas u.u pero no evite subir aquí *-* _

_Quiero hacerles una advertencia en el próximo capitulo: voy a tratar un tema delicado que fue de gran impacto en la vida de esta Sakura, pero de todas formas advertiré de que tratara antes de que puedan leerlo, por si llega afectar a alguien emocionalmente._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer! _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA: Este capitulo trata del ABORTO. Ya están advertidas n.n**_**

_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". __

* * *

><p><em><strong>(6)<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

La primera vez que Sakura se enamoro había sido de Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los herederos del gran imperio de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke podía tener todo lo que una chica deseaba, desde un rostro perfectamente atractivo hasta una inteligencia deslumbrante; todos sabían que Sasuke había nacido para triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, no era una persona que hablaba demasiado ni tampoco sonreía, pero tenía un poder enorme para lo que se tratara de negocios y política.

Sakura lo amo desde el primer día en que miro aquellos ojos ónix.

El primer amor siempre es lindo, trae consigo preciosos sentimientos que revolucionan el corazón y la expectativa de vida de una persona. Sin embargo, el amor también es destructor, maldito y se quiebra con facilidad. Sakura lo aprendió muy bien cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Una Sakura de dieciséis años estaba en el consultorio del ginecólogo junto con su madre, esperando a que el doctor hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba nerviosa y temblante, llena de miedo y una angustia que le carcomía por dentro.

—Por favor, mamá —Mebuki la miro sin un apiste de sentimientos en sus ojos —Por favor, puedo tenerlo yo sola...

—Déjate de estupideces, Sakura. —le interrumpió la rubia con severidad, fulminándola con la mirada —Esa cosa no te sirve si el pendejo Uchiha se marchó. Menudo hijo de puta, como todos los hombres, te abandona cuando le das un hijo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de sacar todas las palabras que tenía en su interior. A ella no le importaba que Sasuke le haya gritado en la cara que con lo zorra que era no le creería que ese bebe que esperaba era suyo, y sin más armo las maletas y se marchó. Puede que le doliera porque le rompió el corazón, pero estaba más preocupada por el bebe que tenía en su interior creciendo dentro de ella. Lo amaba, desde que supo que lo llevaba en su vientre ya lo amaba. ¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que quitarle todo lo que quería en su vida?

—Disculpen la demora —el doctor apareció en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Su sola presencia erizo la piel de Sakura —Por favor, recuéstate en la camilla.

Sakura volvió a dirigirle una mirada a su madre. Mebuki solo la ignoro.

Hizo caso, se recostó en la camilla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cayéndole una tras otra.

_—Sasuke._

Aquella Sakura de dieciséis años no era nada parecida a la Sakura de veintiséis años que estaba bebiendo una botella de brandy mientras se encerraba en el baño de su departamento. Naruto estaba de viaje, por lo que podría transitar el duelo ella sola. Todavía recordaba perfectamente como había sido todo, no podía olvidar aquel día que la había marcado tanto.

Le habían quitado a su hijo, a su bebe, a la única persona que, quizá, podría amarla y podría amar. Ahora solo le quedaba beber y beber hasta desfallecer, tal vez podría seguir bebiendo hasta no volver a despertar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡Holis! Quise subir este cap porque no me aguante *-* y bueno, raramente ataco la inspiración en mi por unos breves segundos._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer! _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
